


it's snow big deal

by emilywolf



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywolf/pseuds/emilywolf
Summary: Jeremy figures staying over at Michael's during a snow storm will annoy the Squip, but quickly gets frustrated by it third wheeling. The power goes out. Shenanigans ensue.





	it's snow big deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightcap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightcap/gifts).



_There's already 4 centimeters of snow, and bound to be more than either of you could drive in soon. You're going to be snowed in, and this can be avoided if--_

Jeremy did his best to repress a groan. "Shut up, Siri," he said as quietly as possible. Not quiet enough.

"Dude, what's up?" Michael didn't stop playing, but he sent Jeremy a look.

"Uh, nothing-" Jeremy started, flinching at the slight static starting up.

 _He won't buy that. Say you're practicing your lines._ Jeremy ignored it, but he kicked himself. It had a point. The prolonged silence was even more suspect.

Michael paused the game and turned to look at him. "It's Squipernatural activity, isn't it? You don't have to pretend, buddy, we got this." His gaze was soft, Jeremy thought, brown eyes over solid lenses. Comforting. Cute. The Squip did its equivalent of a quirked eyebrow, and he could feel the smirk it was doing.

_Unless your plan was to trap him here with you from the beginning? Devious._

"Yo, earth to Braniac. You good?" Michael made to stand, pointing upstairs. "I just got a new box of the red stuff, if--"

"Nah, man, I got it. It's just being a _colossal dick._ " He shot a glare to where the Squip had apparated. It just folded its legs, smiling. Michael followed his eyes, to the empty space it occupied.

"Cool, cool." Michael sat back down, shooting a glance to the empty space once more before settling in. He unpaused the game, exiting to the main menu. "You know, I could always use a player two," he offered, shaking another controller in front of him.

 _If you're going to tell him the weather conditions so you can safely make it home, you need to do so now._ It quirked its head, fingers bouncing in the air like a conductor. _Otherwise, well, all three of us are stuck here. I would recommend the former._

Jeremy looked from the bootleg Keanu to Michael, back and again. He grinned.

"You know I'm your Player Two, buddy!"

 

* * *

 

One, two, three hours passed. Jeremy ignored the Squip updating him every other round on the snow depth. He was here, he was chilling, he was--

“Ohhh man, my mom just texted me, and apparently she’s gonna be stuck at the office? She says the snow is really bad.” Michael stood up from the beanbag, joints cracking as he stretched. “Dad’s in Columbus on business, so, uh, we’re stuck here I think? I’m gonna go see how high the snow is, you want anything?”

“Could you grab me a drink?”

“Bro, you _bet_ I’m gonna make some hot chocolate!” Michael shot him a blinding grin before running up the stairs.

 _What a coincidence, hm? Just casually here, on a weekend, snowed in, no parents--_ Jeremy stared daggers. _Alright, alright. Anyway, cover your ears._ He scowled at the Squip.  
  
“What? Why would I--”

“OH MY GOD JEREMY COME LOOK AT THIS THIS IS THE COOLEST!!!” Michael’s yell permeated the entire house, and Jeremy nearly jumped out of his skin. The Squip gave him a knowing look. _Told you._

Jeremy ignored it, instead heading up the stairs. Michael stood in the living room, pointing out the window.

“It’s like, a lot! Do you think it’ll melt before Monday?” Michael asked. “Maybe we won’t have school…”

 _It will not melt before Monday, and you will not have school. Not because of the snow, though. The power grid is going to be… Unreliable. Speaking of._ The lights flickered, flickered, and Michael met Jeremy’s eyes for a moment before the power failed.

“Oh.”

The room wasn’t completely dark. Faint moonlight reflected off the snow into the house, and the gas range had an orange glow. It was almost ethereal.

“Shit. There goes our save,” Michael said. He moved to the oven, stirring the pot of hot chocolate. The Squip appeared on the counter, blindingly bright in the dark room.  
  
_And your source of heat, as well. Gas range, but an electric furnace. As a supercomputer, I don’t get any pleasure from saying I told you so, but I told-_

“Oh my god, shut up!” Jeremy yelled. Michael looked hurt, just for a moment, before he saw Jeremy staring at an empty space on the counter.

“Yeah, you oversized iPad! Leave him alone!” The Squip turned towards Michael, continuing its shit eating grin.

 _How cute. As you wish. Oh, and by the way, the power won’t be on until, hm, tomorrow afternoon. Stay warm._ It winked as it disappeared.

“We’ve got Mountain Dew Red, we could shut you down again--”

“It’s gone, Michael,” Jeremy said, setting a hand on his shoulder. “But it uh, said that the power’s gonna be off til tomorrow? And I think the roads’ll be closed for a while.” Michael’s face fell, and with it Jeremy’s stomach. Did he not want to be stuck here with him? Maybe the Squip was right, he should’ve left, should’ve left and--

“Damn, I wanted to show you a movie. I think there’s an old DVD player, though, somewhere! I hope it’s charged…” He trailed off, continuing to stir the hot chocolate. It bubbled gently. Jeremy sighed in relief.

Since the “Squipccident”, as Rich was so bent on calling it, his anxiety had worsened. He had friends, yeah, but only because nothing bonds people like the trauma of almost causing the end of the world (or at least Middleborough). He worried about how many of actions were his, and how many were him continuing the Squip’s instructions. It wasn’t just him, either-- he and Christine had hung out a lot and Jeremy was relieved to find that he wasn’t alone. Hers still whispered her lines when on stage, and she admitted she was concerned if it was her acting or her Squip puppeting her.

On Jeremy’s end, though, the concern mostly surrounded his relationships. So much of what bonded him to the Squad originally had been his Squip or straight lies. Even after all he had done to get with her, he and Christine agreed not dating was for the best. His relationship with Brooke ended messily, but after a lot of apologies and reconciliation they were on speaking terms. Chloe forgave him the minute Brooke did. Rich and him made up during their hospital stay, and Jake had never really blamed him. Jenna Rolan constantly brought up that he had set a new drug loose, but there wasn’t any bite to it. If anything, she had been glad to be included.

Michael had forgiven him the minute he walked in the theatre.

What he did to Michael was the worst of it all. The abandonment was shitty, his attitude was shitty, and the party was shitty. Jenna had told him that Brooke overheard Michael talking to Christine about the panic attack he had had at the party. Michael had been too chill to bring it up to him (Michael was always chill when it came to him, as the entire incident proved), but it evidently weighed on him if he had turned to someone for help… Maybe he should--

“Jeremy? You in there?” He was brought out of his mind by Michael snapping in front of his face. “I asked you to watch the hot chocolate while I went and looked for the DVD player.”

“Did you?” Jeremy had completely zoned out. The hot chocolate in question was violently bubbling. “Sorry, I was just… Thinking.”

Michael nodded, clicking off the burner and ladling their cups. “Anyway, while you were zoinked out, I found the player. It should have enough juice to last until we fall asleep, at least.” He held out a mug. “Let’s get it set up and bunker down for the night, huh?”

They decided on Michael’s room as their set up spot. The couches upstairs were more spacious, Jeremy argued, but the room would get colder quicker. Michael reasoned that his room in the basement would be better insulated since it was under the ground. Plus, that’s where all the blankets were.

The bed was big enough for the two to sit nearby but not on top of each other. The video player was sat on one end, and them on the other. The tiny screen wasn’t ideal to watch from far away, though, so they ended up laying down with their faces right near the screen. A big puffy blanket covered them both, smelling of weed and Michael’s soap.

Jeremy had managed to grab the good pillow to rest his head on as they laid on their stomachs, but Michael claimed the rest. Jeremy didn’t mind. The pillow smelled nice.

“Alright, do you wanna watch the worst movie you’ve ever seen or the worst documentary you’ve ever seen?” Michael asked, dropping an arm over the edge of his bed.

“Shittiest documentary. The CGI is more hilarious.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Michael’s hand returned with a Syfy original. His grin was huge and genuine, and if Jeremy blushed there wasn’t enough light the other to see it.

They settled in, pulling blankets over themselves to stop the chilling air. It was stuffy in their blanket fortress, but warm. So warm, that the intriguing science behind why mermaids were Actually Real was beginning to be less and less mentally stimulating, and their eyes more are more droopy. Jeremy blinked sleep out of his eyes, turning to Michael to ask what he thought on a particularly inane segment.

Michael, however, was asleep. His glasses were falling off his face, and the humidity that collected made his hair even puffier than usual. The light from the screen reflected off his glasses and shone softly on his face, and Jeremy couldn’t breathe for a moment. He was beautiful, and Jeremy loved him.

 _There we go, Romeo._ The voice was back, but no body appeared to mock him. _As much as I’d love to try to shove a visual interpretation into that little cuddle fort you’ve got going, I’m not going to._

“Why won’t you leave me alone?” Jeremy hissed, as quietly as possible.

 _Because I’m here to help, Jeremy. Since you’ve been ambling about without any sort of direction, I haven’t had much to do. This is a welcome distraction from the porno theatre happening 24/7._ Jeremy flushed. He still hated that it was in his brain, seeing his thoughts, knowing his emotions. _Enough about me. Let’s talk about you._

“No thanks, I got this.” The Squip just laughed.

 _Of course you do. And you’ll continue to sit here a respectful distance-- nice job, by the way-- and keep plodding along as his friend until the last possible moment. You didn’t make a move on Christine in the 6 years you had feelings, when are you--?_  
  
“Shut UP!” Jeremy said, louder than he meant to. He immediately clapped his hands over his mouth like that would go back in time and keep him from yelling.

“Jer? Whassat?” Michael stirred, rolling onto his side to face him. He rubbed at his eyes, pulling off his glasses and putting them on the DVD player. “Come’ere, buddy.” Before Jeremy knew what was happening, Michael pulled him into his chest. One hand rested on his back, and the other reached to fiddle with his hair. Jeremy was glad his face was currently obscured in Michael’s hoodie-- the red of his face matched the jacket.

Michael sighed, and his arm went limp over Jeremy’s shoulder. His other hand stopped playing with his hair-- and he was not missing that, no siree, he thought desperately-- and was folded back under the heap of pillows. He couldn’t see the Squip, couldn’t hear it, but he knew it was doing that evil villain smirk it had down to a science.

 _Stop being so stiff. Enjoy it! We both know you’ll go out of your way to not disturb him for the next 9 hours, so you may as well relax, Jeremy._ It had a point, like it always did, but he still hated it. He remained a tense mess for a few minutes more out of sheer stubbornness, before the heat and gentle noise of Michael breathing calmed him down. It was a nice place to sleep, he thought, cuddled up against your best friend in a blanket castle on his bed. It was so nice he didn’t even think twice when he reached around Michael and pulled him closer as he drifted off.

 

* * *

 

“Dude.” A voice came from somewhere above him, and he grumbled. “Dude, wake up.” Nope, voice, he was perfectly content right here. He nestled further into the fabric, something soft, and smelling like--

“Michael!” Jeremy flung upwards, knocking off the blanket. The cold air was vicious after the warmth of the blanket. Michael reached at him.

“Hey, hey, chill out. I was just gonna ask if you could let me go so I could pee.” Michael didn’t look at all bothered, which Jeremy was thankful for. ‘But if you’re awake, you want breakfast or something?”

Jeremy nodded, pulling the cover around himself. It was still too cold, and the blanket was warm. Michael flipped up his hood and ran up the stairs.

 _Grab a lighter. Nightstand, second drawer._ Jeremy scowled, and the Squip did a mental equivalent of rolling its eyes. _For the oven, genius. The starter relies on electricity, which you currently don’t have. You’ll have to light it yourself._ He pulled open the drawer and retrieved the lighter, grimacing the whole time. After he had it, he pulled the blankets around him and headed upstairs. Michael met him at the top of the stairs.

“Breakfast might have to be cold because the stove isn’t working?”

“Lighter.” He held out the Bic, ignoring the cold air rushing under the blanket.

“What? Oh!” Michael grabbed it from his outstretched hand, bounding over to the stove. How dare he be such a morning person, Jeremy thought, rubbing at the tired that was still in his eyes.

The range shot to life, burning merrily. Michael hummed a tune Jeremy didn’t recognize, swaying around the kitchen to grab pans and sprays and utensils.

“I was thinking eggs. You in?” Michael asked, opening the fridge. Jeremy nodded and sat at the counter as Michael resumed his dance around the kitchen. Jeremy felt the Squip on the edge of his mind, and sighed. Nothing some Red couldn’t fix.

 _No no no no, you shouldn’t do that._ Jeremy quirked an eyebrow. It was afraid. _Not afraid. As much as calculating every possible end of time in sweet, sweet isolation is preferable, I can help you here._ He grimaced. How would it help, when it nearly ruined their relationship in the first place? _Because Michael wasn’t your goal. Christine would require a completely different lifestyle, which I guided you to._ Jeremy’s face contorted in disgust. _Dislike me all you want, Jeremy, but my plan worked, didn’t it? You and Christine are closer than ever before. And it was all because of my--_ His monologue was cut short by Michael setting a Mountain Dew Red in front of him.

“You were doing another facial journey, so I figured…” He shrugged.

“You’re a lifesaver,” Jeremy said, popping the tab and chugging. He felt the Squip fading out, and the shock of it disconnecting made his head twinge, but at least he would be alone. “I was getting tired of it third wheeling.”

Jeremy laid his head on the counter, watching his pal through half open eyes. There was something mesmerizing in the casual sways and swings, as if he was part of a silent musical. Everything he did, Jeremy thought, was casual and easy. Cracking the eggs, sliding on the tile floor to the cutting board to cut up some peppers, even flipping the omelette over seemed as if it took no effort at all. It was weird, though. They’d been friends most their lives and before now he hadn’t seen Michael do anything beyond boil water for pasta, or microwave some pizza.

“I didn’t know you could cook.” Jeremy murmured. Michael’s shoulders tensed up. “What?”

“Oh, I just recently learned. When I had all that free time, y’know?” Michael’s voice was forced casual. Jeremy’s stomach dropped. Right.

“Listen, dude--”

“It’s alright.” A breath in. A breath out. “I had a lot of time to think about it.”  He turned, a smile plastered on his face. Why was he so chill about this?

“But it’s not alright! I was a total dick--”

“And I was alone, Jeremy. But here we are, you being not a dick and me being not alone.” He split the omelette and plated the two halves. Another forced smile. “Do you want Tabasco?”

“I want us to talk about this.” Jeremy was awake now, blood pumping. “Why are you being so calm about it? Don’t you, I dunno, wanna punch me for abandoning you? Or like, punish me for being a bad friend? I don’t get why you won’t let yourself angry!”

“Because I don’t want you to leave me again!” Michael's face was flushed. “Because the two months you were gone were the worst of my life, and I’m scared that you’ll leave me of your own free will and that’ll just be my life, a loser with _no_ friends! Okay?” He slammed the plate and a bottle of hot sauce on the counter. “Are you happy now?”

Jeremy was silent. The only sound was Michael’s rapid fire breathing, then the _click_ of turning off the range. He sighed, and sat in the chair next to Jeremy to eat.

“Because now you don’t have a Squip controlling you. Because if you leave now, I can’t pretend it’s a supercomputer making you do it. That it’s not what you actually want.” Michael’s voice was quiet.

The meal was silent and tense. Jeremy couldn’t think of the last time there had been an awkward silence, but here was one, even more stressful than he remembered them being. Maybe it was because his best friend was afraid he hated him.

There was a sudden whirlwind of noise, and Jeremy realized it was the house coming back to life around him. The Squip said the electricity would come back in the afternoon. What time was it? The oven clock uselessly blinked, blinked, blinked 12:00, and his phone was dead, so he couldn’t know. Oh, right, his phone.

“Hey, I think we should charge our stuff in case the power goes out again.” Silence. Michael was engrossed in his eggs, ignoring him. “Fine, whatever. Just give me your phone and I’ll plug it in for you.”

Michael pulled it out of his hoodie and offered it without so much as a look. Ouch. There was the pain Jeremy had been expecting for the last six months. He huffed at Michael, then went downstairs to where he knew Michael kept two chargers. His was the red, Jeremy’s the blue, and _damn_ did his heart hurt.

When he came back up, Michael was sprawled on the couch facing the TV, clicking through channels idly. Jeremy fell into his usual spot, and Michael settled on some cutesy puppy show on Animal Planet. Talk about mood whiplash.

They were silent. Snuggles the Golden Retriever tripped on his own paws. Jeremy hated this. Sashimi the Siamese mewed pitifully as she tried to get down from a cupboard. He wished he hadn’t pried. Nugget play tacked Snuggles. He was crying. Nugget promptly took a nap. Oh, he thought as he touched his wet face, when did that happen? Snuggles joined in the nap. He looked at Michael from the corner of his eye to see him very invested in his fidget cube, not even sparing a glance.

And just like that, he broke.

It was ugly crying, because of course it was ugly crying, and he realized Michael was crying too but broke out in a grin even though his eyes were red and there was snot and tears running down his face, and they were hugging and holding onto each other like their lives depended on it.

“We’re fucking idiots, you know?” Michael’s voice was thick and gross, and coming from over Jeremy’s left shoulder.

“Yeah, we kinda are,” Jeremy said, trying to sound less choked up than he really was. He failed miserably, of course, because Michael went right back to a bear hug.

The pressure was nice. Jeremy ignored the heat rising in the back of his neck, somewhere between embarrassment and upsetness and affection, electing to bury his face into Michael’s shoulder. He jammed his nose wrong and it hurt, but he didn’t care. Michael was rubbing circles onto his back and _damn_ if his heart wasn’t doing little flips.

As his hands steadied, he reached one up to bury it in Michael’s hair. Michael hummed contentedly. They sat like that for a minute, and their breathing evened out until the loudest sound was the yelps and barks of puppies on the TV. Neither of them pulled away.

“Can I,” Michael shimmied, and Jeremy pulled away quickly, embarrassed. Of course. Hugged too long, Jeremy, nice going. Michael seemed to sense his insecurity and shook his head. “Oh, no, I just wanted to kick up the footrest, uh, that was fine! Can we, uh--?” He held open his arms sheepishly. Jeremy sighed in relief.

“Yeah, dude, that’s cool,” he muttered, trying not to overthink Michael’s genuine smile. He was just chilly, right? The room was cold, this was entirely out of trying to stay warm. Obviously.

Michael flopped down so he was lying horizontally. “Come on bro, hook me up with some cuddles,” he said, winking. Jeremy flushed. Or maybe it was more than trying to stay warm.

Regardless, he laid down next to him, covering them both with his blanket. Michael snaked his arms around Jeremy’s waist, nuzzling his head into his stomach, and Jeremy desperately tried to keep heterosexual thoughts. What a nice winter day to visit grandma. Not strong enough. I bet the Squip would be laughing its ass off. Not strong enough. I wonder if dad’s wearing pants. There it goes.

Jeremy tried to focus on the TV, ignoring how his hand started petting at Michael’s hair against his will. He also ignored the content sigh that came from his pal. Also that there was a hand tracing shapes on bare skin of his waist. He was doing a great job of ignoring all of these things for at _least_ ten minutes, yes.

“Hey, I’m uh, gonna grab my phone?” Jeremy ignored how his voice cracked. Michael murmured something against his stomach and Jeremy wondered if this was a new method of torture. It was certainly about to get his secrets out.

So he gently rolled out of Michael’s grasp, shivering as skin met cold air. He went downstairs, checking how charged his phone was. 87%. How long had they been up there? After a brief moment, he grabbed Michael’s phone too.

As he headed back upstairs he checked his messages. Two from dad, _You staying at Michaels?_ and _Use protection._ Gross, dad. The group chat was buzzing, as usual. Latest was from Rich about some anime. And, weird enough, there were some texts from Michael.

Jeremy wormed his way back into the blanket, Michael swinging an arm over his waist. He gave Michael his phone, checking his own.

 

 **nerd:** hey i think ur asleep its like 4 and im bored

 **nerd:** also you are clinging to me like a koala jfc lemme get some blood to my legs jerebear

 **nerd:** also also you talk in your sleep

 **nerd:** like you just told me to enjoy my meal??? i didnt kno u were a waiter lol

 **nerd:** _Message deleted._

 **nerd:** _Message deleted._

 **nerd:** _Message deleted._

 **Nerd:** Ignore that I’m tired. Goodnight for realsies.

 

Jeremy bit at his lip. What’d he delete? He didn’t even know you could delete messages. He looked down at Michael to ask and, oh hey he’s really cute and his hair’s messy and his glasses aren’t on quite right and I’m a big gay mess. Maybe not gay, probably bi, but still a mess.

“Jer, you alright? You seem kinda tense,” Michael said. He kept rubbing circles on his back.

“Yeah, I just,” Jeremy faltered. He knew Michael was gay, but the weirdness of sophomore year was still there, and like hell if he wasn’t going to overthink. “I’m thinking.” Michael propped himself up on one arm, and his face was very close, and he really needed to get himself together.

“Penny for your thoughts?” He asked. Jeremy smirked.

“Penny for your thoughts, what are you, 60?” Michael laughed at that and whacked at his hip gently.

“Yes, I am. I’ve just got really good skin care.” They both snickered. “But seriously, what’s up?” Michael’s face was concerned.

“I, uh,” Jeremy started, flushing. Michael tried to pat his side reassuringly but all it made was blood rush to somewhere he’d rather it not. “I don’t think I’m straight?”

“Oh my god Chloe was right,” was all Michael said. Jeremy’s brows furrowed.

“What?”

“There is not a _single_ person in the Squad who’s straight, this is _amazing,_ ” Michael was beaming. “She said that gays huddle together subconsciously and it really happens oh my god!”

“Wait, none of us are straight?”

“Dude.” Michael looked at him like he’d grown a second head. “Like, Rich and Jake have been a thing forever, Brooke and Chloe got together over the summer, Jenna Rolan is a huge lesbian, and Christine isn’t straight either.” A pause. “Oh my god, did you not notice?”

“How was I supposed to know?”

“Brooke and Chloe were making out at the lunch table!”

“Is that not a thing girls do?”

“Not straight girls, no!” Michael was laughing, deep and resonant, and Jeremy flushed. “Dude, this is incredible!”

“Shut uppp.” Jeremy fwomped down, shoving his face into Michael’s chest. His laughing stopped for a second, then turned to a fond chuckle.

“Man, I love you.”

Jeremy froze. Michael froze too, his hand stopping suddenly. Jeremy laid still for a long while, not removing his face from Michael’s chest. He wasn’t expecting that. Now what?

Michael, slowly, starting to move his hand again, holding Jeremy’s waist. That was fine. More than fine, actually--

“Dude, do you have a boner right now?” There was something Jeremy couldn’t identify in his voice, which was weird, because he could usually tell how he was feeling just from the way he said “what’s up”. What do you even say to that? Jeremy figured he might as well not lie himself into some hole.

“Yes?”

“Oh.” They sat stock still for a long moment. Jeremy took a deep breath, scooted away from Michael’s chest, and laid face to face with him. He was looking at anything but Jeremy and his face was as red as Jeremy’s felt.

“Hey, uh, lemme know if you’re not cool with this?” Jeremy squeaked.  Michael looked at him curiously, and Jeremy pressed their faces together. A beat. Michael remained still.

And then Michael was grabbing at Jeremy’s hair, mashing their lips together, poking his glasses into his face. Jeremy cupped his cheek, deepening the kiss. Michael pulled away, looking at the wall. His hand was still holding Jeremy’s hair tightly.

“I’m… I’m cool with that.” Michael loosened his grasp, instead threading his fingers through Jeremy’s hair. Jeremy pressed his head up into his hand, making Michael stammer. He put one hand on Michael’s chest, the other on his hip.

“So. What now?”

“I dunno, man, you started it!”

“I’m pretty sure you started it actually, Mr. Dude-I-Wuv-You.” Michael laughed at that, and Jeremy grinned. Michael settled down, looking into his eyes.

“What,” Michael swallowed, “are you comfortable with?” His hand started to slide off his waist and forward and _oh,_ that’s what he was asking. Jeremy shoved his face back into Michael’s jacket to stifle the _that’s good I’m fine with that_ that came out of his mouth. Michael just chuckled fondly.

Michael’s hand hovered over Jeremy’s crotch for a moment, before pressing gently. He grabbed at the hoodie, trying not to embarrass himself when Michael’s hand slid upwards and he groaned into his chest. He delighted in how Michael’s breath hitched at that.

He felt Michael moving, shifting so he was over Jeremy, looking down at him. He stared at him for a second, then moved his hips and ground down and _holy shit_ , this was happening, his best friend was grinding on him and he was having a good time and this was _happening_. Michael bent his arms, leaning down, kissing his neck and Jeremy was wondering why they hadn’t done this sooner. Michael pulled at the collar of Jeremy’s shirt, then biting him when his neck met his shoulder.

“ _Ah_ , shit,” he breathed. “Do that again.” Michael smiled into his skin, kissing and kissing then biting again and Jeremy moaned. Michael chose that moment to resume grinding against his crotch, and Jeremy’s hands scrabbled to clutch onto the back of his hoodie. “ _Dude_ holy shit keep doing that!”

Michael continued to do that. Jeremy’s eyes were shut tight, gasping and groaning at every bite and pressure and Michael was too good and Michael was amazing at this and Michael was wonderful and--

“ _Oh god,”_ He moaned, arching up his back, straining as everything got fuzzy and he was reduced to where Michael and him touched. Michael just kept kissing his neck and Jeremy swore that was heaven on Earth before falling onto the couch with a huff.

“Dude, did you just--?” Michael stared at him. “Holy shit, Jer, for a connoisseur of porn you have like zero stamina.”

“Shut up!”

“Michael Mell is a sexual god!” The self proclaimed sex god smirked at him, before leaning down and kissing Jeremy on the nose.

Jeremy flopped an arm over his face, covering his eyes. The _indignity_ of it. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Michael chuckled from over him, suddenly flopping down and crushing him from under the unexpected weight.

“You should probably change your pants before you fall asleep.” A muffled sound from under him that sounded suspiciously like _I can’t if you’re laying on me_ made him roll over, freeing Jeremy. He seemed flustered.

“Do you want me to like, uh, do... something for you?” Jeremy asked, flushing. Michael turned onto his side, smirking.

“Like what?” His hand was trailing lazily down Jeremy’s chest. Jeremy snorted.

“Do you need me to show you?"

“Uh, _obviously!_ ” Michael stood up, taking Jeremy’s hand and pulling him off the couch. “Maybe not on my parents couch, though.”

“What? Dude, I came on your parent’s couch--”

“Gross gross _gross_ can we not talk about my parent’s couch when we’re about to fuck?” Michael grimaced, ignoring how red Jeremy’s face was suddenly. They continued down the stairs, into the basement, then into Michael’s room.

The air was hot and smelled like dust, and Jeremy guessed it was from the furnace kicking into overtime after being off for so long. He didn’t get time to contemplate it further, though, because Michael was removing his jacket and becoming quite the distraction.

Michael wore his hoodie everywhere since the sixth grade. It wasn’t always the same hoodie (there were another two in his closet, which he swapped out depending on the weather), but he was always wearing one. That’s probably why Jeremy had never really noticed how nice his arms were, and the fact that his too tight graphic tee was making him wonder how he hadn’t pounced on him before. It was doing things to him-- more specifically, doing things to his dick.

Right. Back to the matter at hand.

Jeremy stared at Michael. Michael stared at Jeremy.

“What now?”

“You’re the bachelor of the two of us, I was expecting you to like, have some sexy moves!” Michael moaned.

“I just jizzed after like, a minute of grinding. What about that says sexy moves?” Jeremy snorted. He ignored Michael rolling his eyes, instead approaching and tentatively placing his hands on Michael’s waist. “Is… is this alright?”

“For a horny teenage boy you’re awfully considerate.” Michael put his arms over Jeremy’s shoulders, leaning into his forehead.

“Dude, you’re my best friend! I just really don’t wanna fuck this up,” Jeremy admitted, not meeting Michael’s eyes. He was forced to when Michael lifted his chin to meet his own.

“You can’t, dude. I’ve seen you do much worse over the time we’ve known each other.” Michael smiled. “Like, remember in Miss Pfieffer’s class when you drank the fish tank water? And didn’t realize Swimmy was in your mouth? There is _nothing_ that you can do that would upset me more than voring Swimmy the goldfish upset fifth grade Michael.”

“This was really cute until you reminded me that I ate a live fish once.”

“I can’t forget! I loved Swimmy!” Michael said dramatically, falling back onto his bed. Jeremy, who was still holding his waist, fell with him. There was a brief moment of looking into each other's eyes before they both started laughing.

“We can figure this out. We will figure this out,” Michael amended, “even if it takes a million shitty tries.”

“Can you be like, a selfish person for a minute? Is your natural state the best dude ever?” Jeremy sighed, moving his hands under Michael’s shirt. “You’re making me feel inadequate by comparison.” Michael hummed, closing his eyes.

Jeremy sat himself up on his haunches, looking down at Michael. Flushed tan skin, messy dark hair, tight shirt… If Jeremy didn’t know that Michael was the kind of guy to buy every kind of off brand cola in a ten mile radius and compare the tastes while high in his basement, he’d wonder why no one had made a move on him before. Anyway.

Jeremy tugged at Michael’s shirt, flushing as he shimmied to let the shirt slide up and over, resting his hands on his chest after flinging the shirt into some corner. His binder was a bright red, and didn’t have marijuana leaves printed on it like every other piece of underwear he owned. Jeremy pressed a kiss under his throat, kissing and kissing down and down and marvelling at how soft the skin was. He put his hands onto Michael’s waist, sitting up.

“This good?”

“Duh.” Michael opened his eyes, smiling lazily. He put his hands over Jeremy’s, then moved them downwards. “You may continue.”

For someone who hadn’t gotten laid, Jeremy thought, he was much better at this than he should be. Maybe it was all those dating sims he played. His hands pulled at the waistband of Michael’s pajamas, shifting downward ever so slowly. His nerves started to play up, and his hands trembled. Michael noticed, because of course he noticed.

“You okay?” Michael leaned up, bracing himself on his elbows. “We can, like, just chill if you want.” Jeremy continued staring at the happy trail, not saying a word. “Hey.”

Michael sat up, scootching back so he could sit cross legged, holding Jeremy’s hands in his own. Soft eyes, filled with concern. Damn it.

“Sorry, I just-- I really don’t wanna like, fuck this up, and I’m worried that I might do something weird, and--” Jeremy stopped when Michael laughed, not unkindly.

“Dude, I don’t care! But if you’re not comfy, that’s chill. I’m more a cuddle man, myself.” Michael patted Jeremy on the cheek, then got up. “Also do you want PJ pants or just boxers?”

Jeremy started tearing up, but in a completely manly way.

“Have I ever mentioned how lucky I am to be your friend?” Jeremy said, voice cracking. Michael stood still for a second, but then turned to look at him.

“Not lately. Say that again.”

“I’m really glad I’m your friend, Michael.”

**Author's Note:**

> there it is lads!!! a quick one shot that turned into abt 6k words. I Know Moderation.
> 
> might continue this if theres interest??? lemme know what you thought!


End file.
